


他们

by XXXJOAN



Category: Elf - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXXJOAN/pseuds/XXXJOAN





	他们

李东海的自信终于渐渐被消磨殆尽，他开始感到疲倦和无奈，他甚至开始怀疑那么多年来自己捧着的一腔爱意早已变成了习惯，变成只是习惯。

他开始觉得当初自己说要挤进李赫宰心里的信誓旦旦太可笑了。十几年了，为了证明自己在李赫宰那里是特别的存在，任性地做了多少轰轰烈烈的事。全世界都知道李东海爱李赫宰，李赫宰却有意无意地一再回避，他终于累了。

要不就放手吧，李东海想。

李赫宰不是没感觉到，李东海突然就不黏着他了，一切公事公办，该笑的笑，该说的话还是说，但是一分不多余。有什么已经变了。

李赫宰一直都很聪明，唯独看不清关于李东海的事情，他太过于小心翼翼保护这份爱，以至于不敢确认对方是否跟他是一样的爱。李赫宰也一直都很理智，既然搞不清楚，最好的办法难道不是藏在心里不越界吗，那样李东海就不会逃开，他也不会失去李东海。

只是李赫宰可能忘了，他从未曾拥有过李东海。

很慌，李赫宰不知道是不是自己做错了什么，那个爱冲他撒娇胡闹的人，那个一直如影随形的人，那个喊着离不开他的人，怎么突然消失了。

是不是李东海终于发现自己喜欢他，觉得恶心了，嫌弃他了。

心脏像是被人硬生生拽了一把，血淋淋地丢失了一角，疼得缓不过来。李赫宰看着被挂掉的电话，屏幕上平日犹如暖阳一般的东海两个字，此时却让他手脚冰凉。

原本触手可及的人，远离了才知道爱他已然深入骨髓，融进每一承血脉，是无法剔除的存在。

再一次当节目结束后，李东海还是找借口拒绝了李赫宰同坐一车的邀请时，李赫宰站在场地门口，车身扬起的沙尘像无数的冰锥狂乱地扎进身体，刺骨嗜寒，疼得他禁不住地颤抖。李赫宰在心里已然确认李东海因为看清楚自己想隐藏一生的感情，所以不要他了。

指节因为用力泛着白，紧紧拉扯着自己的衣角，克制着情绪，不想让自己看起来太狼狈。狠狠地吸了一口气，李赫宰拒绝了公司的接送，转身上了出租车，无力地陷在柔软的座椅里。

车窗上凹凸不平纹路的窗贴把外面繁华夜市的灯光放大成了两倍的圆圈，显得更刺眼了。

终究还是不能与他同行，他会怪我不遵守承诺吗，李赫宰想了想，随即又自嘲地笑了笑，大概李东海根本不想要他的承诺。

李东海远离自己也许是好事，早该如此了吧，不然他会一再贪恋那人的温暖，卷进万丈深渊，就再也出不来了。李赫宰握了握拳，眼神早已散了焦点。

三天后的演出后台，李东海在看着对面镜子里映出的那人憔悴的面容，心里很不好受。几个晚上而已，李赫宰像是经历了一场大病，整个人瘦了一圈，脸上的线条更立体了，显得气场清冷刻薄了不少。

那人桌上摆着的冰美式让李东海一愣，他不是最喜甜了吗，什么时候换了口味。李东海心里苦笑着，对方的喜好自己居然已经开始不清楚了。

李赫宰余光看见李东海在盯着自己这边发呆，慌张地低下了头，不想被他看见自己有些狼狈的样子，眼看着妆发完成，马上起身说去换演出服，仓惶地逃出了化妆间。

任由着工作人员往自己身上套衣服，李赫宰脑子里一团乱，猛然想起给那人买的冰美式还没送出去，就看到他脸上没有任何波动的表情，下意识就心痛得想要逃开。

连看到最爱的饮品都无动于衷了吗，李赫宰你也是傻的可以啊，以为这种小讨好就能让李东海跟你多说一句话了吗。李赫宰闭了闭眼，伸手把领结理了理，压下了喉咙里几欲翻涌的腥味，步伐无力地走向待机室。

李东海走进来的时候，李赫宰正靠在沙发上闭目休息，他不忍心吵到他，安静地在空间的另一角坐下，眼神却下意识地望过去。

李赫宰穿西装的样子真的很耀眼啊，又欲又性感。李东海很想走过去把人拉起来，帮他理一理因为姿势稍起褶皱的下摆，然后肆无忌惮地缩进那人的怀里，再轻吻他的肩膀。他太想念李赫宰身上的味道了，那么让他安心的味道。

可是李东海什么都不能做，他只能坐在那里，望着遥不可及的人，绞着心脏轻轻叹息，没有注意到那人颤抖的睫毛，和握紧的双手。

演出一如既往的很成功，李赫宰难得的中途离场庆功宴，回到了自家小区，却没有立即上楼。他坐在楼下公园里的长凳上，仰头望着隔壁那栋李东海居住的楼层，寒冬凛冽的风把他耳尖鼻头冻得染上绯红，同时也让他本来就没喝几杯酒的精神清醒了不少。

李赫宰就这么默默地坐着，他此时此刻不想去思考任何事情，他只是呆呆地坐着，任由冰凉刺骨的温度渗进皮肤，似乎能麻痹一点他心脏的疼痛。

李东海在李赫宰离开后不久也借口退了场，既然不能见到那人，再好的氛围他也没心思待下去了。

身上满是庆功宴上黏糊的烟酒味，但实际上李东海只意思性地抿了一口酒，李赫宰不让自己在没有他的场合喝酒，所以李赫宰走了以后，他杯子也没再拿起来过。

有点嫌弃自己身上乱七八糟的味道，李东海步伐快了些，想赶紧回家冲个澡换身衣服。然后他就看到了那个在公园椅子上缩成一团的熟悉身影。

那人还穿着那件闪耀的演出服，但在只有个位数的气温里显得尤为单薄。大概是因为寒冷，那人蜷着缩成一团挤在长椅的边角，像一个无家可归的孩子，让李东海心狠狠一窒。

这样脆弱的李赫宰鲜有展现在李东海面前，他在面对着自己的时候仿佛有用不完的活力和热情，无论什么时候都能让自己咧着嘴傻笑个半天。可是他最近状态好像不太好，是出什么事情了吗，要过去陪陪他吗，李东海想，可是又怕自己这段时间的拼命忍耐一瞬间变成无用功。

脑子里还在挣扎着，脚步却先迈开了。李东海站定在李赫宰身后，伸手轻轻搭上了他的右肩。

[....赫宰？]

声音不大，却足够让李赫宰僵直了腰。他甚至不敢转头，怕看见李东海面无表情的样子。他已经承受不起了。

见李赫宰没有动静，李东海怕他是冻僵了出什么事，赶紧旋身到人面前蹲下，一抬头却对视上了那人失措的眼神，瞬间感觉呼吸都困难了几分。

[你在这里干嘛啊？不冷吗？]李东海把手覆上那双被冻得通红的手，开口询问。他在楼下站了一会儿就被冰得手脚快没知觉了，这个人是在这里坐了多久啊。

李赫宰眼睛突然模糊了，他觉得是被风吹出来的生理泪水，绝对不是因为李东海的关心。

看着眼前的人被冷风吹得一哆嗦，李赫宰忍不住替李东海紧了紧羽绒服。

[东海啊....]李赫宰声音有一丝难以察觉的颤抖，[我就是想坐多一会儿...你赶紧上去吧别着凉了。]

李东海听到李赫宰语气里的心疼更难受了，[跟我回去]，他牵起李赫宰的手把人拉起来，往楼里走。

李赫宰不知道他的举动是什么意思，总不能是心疼自己吧，也不敢挣扎，只是遵循着内心向往的那股温暖，低着头无措地被牵着走。

当李赫宰回过神来时才发现自己在李东海家门口，他踌躇着不敢踏进去，李东海把他扯进来，让他坐在沙发上等着，把暖气调高了，然后去给他倒柠檬水。

切好柠檬片，想了想还是倒了热水冲泡，又习惯性给他挖了两勺蜂蜜拌进去搅匀，端着杯子走过来的时候发现李赫宰竟是红了眼眶。

[赫宰啊...是发生什么事了吗？]李东海赶紧把水杯放下，坐到李赫宰旁边开口。

李赫宰低下头，修长的手小心翼翼地去勾李东海的小指，像个做错事的孩子，却带着些固执和不甘心开口，声音竟是哑得不成样子。

[我会学着放下的，你能不能...能不能别嫌弃我....能不能...别远离我...]

李东海一脸茫然地没动，看起来完全没搞清楚李赫宰是什么意思。

李赫宰想赌这最后一把，他真的离不开李东海，哪怕只是朋友的身份，他都能接受，最坏的结局不是他离开了，而是自己根本没争取过。

李赫宰抬起头，眸里蓄满了泪水，他狠狠地用手抹了一把，努力看清楚李东海精致的脸，执着对方的手，观察着对方的脸色，又接着开口。

[我只是太喜欢你了...东海啊....我控制不住....对不起....以后不会了，我们以后还是朋友行吗？]

李东海看起来完全怔住了，好几次动了动唇却不知道要说什么，李赫宰看在眼里，心越来越慌，声音越来越小，到最后好不容易挤完朋友两个字，他已然濒临崩溃。

[不行的话也没事的...我想起来还有点事先走了...]  
几乎是落荒而逃地站起身，李赫宰拔腿就想离开，觉得自己还希望能继续做朋友的要求实在是太不要脸了。

[李赫宰你给我站住！]李东海好不容易从他那些断断续续的话挑出“喜欢”这个重点来，随即腾地站起身，一把过去把李赫宰拽过来面对着自己，灼灼地看进那人的眼底，[是个男人就把话说清楚！]

李东海湿漉漉的眼睛里疯狂闪过狂喜和不敢置信，李赫宰眨了眨眼，愣在了原地。

[李赫宰你刚说你喜欢我。]李东海用的肯定句。

这下轮到李赫宰一头雾水，李东海不是早就发现了吗？

[是...但是我不会再困扰你了，对不起。]李赫宰扯出苦涩的笑。

[我们以后还是别做朋友了吧。]

仿佛被宣判了死刑，李赫宰张了张嘴，喉咙像是用针系上了死结，发不出声音。疼，即使是早就猜到的结局，甚至被审判的时候还是撕心裂肺的疼。无言地转过身，走出门口那一刻感觉几乎要疼晕过去。

[做我爱人吧李赫宰。]李东海软糯的声音从身后传来，像是炙热的暖阳，重新倾洒进李赫宰的心房。

[你....？]李赫宰还没有缓过来，情绪一瞬间迭伏太大了，刚刚似乎还在地狱挣扎了一番，下一秒就被捧着送到了天堂。

[李赫宰，我说爱你说了那么多年，你怎么就不肯相信是真的呢。]李东海走向他，带着暖炉般的温度，让李赫宰的心重新热乎起来了。

[我以为.....]李赫宰站在原地，看着对方走到他面前，翻涌的怜惜，幸福，喜悦一股脑涌上心头，让他一时不知该表达些什么。他深吸了一口气，上前牵住李东海的手，认真的开口。

[对不起让你等了那么久，以后的我爱你都由我来说，好吗？]

[你还没答应我呢。]李东海眨眨眼，伸手搂住李赫宰的腰。

[爱人你好呀。]李赫宰终于笑了出来。

李东海便满足地埋进那人的胸膛，他终于等到了。

男人之间的角逐，轰轰烈烈。既然心事交代完，端着光明正大的名分，两人都了然对方眼里的意味，无需躲藏，一切水到渠成。

李东海攀上李赫宰的脖颈，吐着滚烫的气息，在他耳边厮磨，让自己陷进那人的怀里。两副身躯紧贴着缠在一起，空气中弥漫着浓郁的情欲因子，狂妄地席卷着两人的理智，回过神来时已然坦诚相对。

疯了  
李赫宰想。  
就连那人微阖眼帘下细密睫毛的一小片投影，都足以令他喉咙发紧。

把李赫宰压进柔软的沙发里，李东海俯下身，摩挲着对方白皙的指节，屈腿在毛茸的灰色地毯里，用唇熨烫着他的膝盖，渐渐向上蔓延。

李赫宰陷在李东海炙热的吻里，心脏泵出沸腾的血液，热辣地流窜进四肢百骸，发烫的指尖划上爱人的侧脸，勾出无数的悸动。李东海便在这柔情里朝李赫宰憨笑着把发烫的那物逼进湿热的喉口，细致地撩拨着每一处。

李赫宰被惊得目光一瞬间流散至遥远，随即阖上眼，在不稳的气息里卸了力，又被那人顽皮的细啃情不禁抖出一声低吟。

[看着我]他听见李东海说，[看着我怎么爱你。]

于是李赫宰在这直白的语句里抬眸，盛着满腔爱意，直勾勾凝住李东海，仿佛要把他刻印在视膜，永生收藏。

李东海头发养长了些，微卷，全拢向后，纤柔垂落，随着动作起伏晃散了几丝。李赫宰不由想抬手帮他拨至耳后，却又发觉几分散乱让李东海带着令人惊羡的凄美，像脆弱易碎的琉璃，折射着月色银辉，美得妙极。

即使理智即将全面崩盘，李赫宰受不住地想把人扑在自己身下，但是他舍不得李东海受一分痛，低喘着把李东海拉起来，意有所指地让他跪在自己上方，一手握着那肌理分明的腰胯，一手自脊线游走，牵起更汹涌的浪潮。

李东海看到李赫宰眼里的情欲和疼惜，他不是没懂那人为他做出的举动，同样是男人，那股想让对方在身下臣服的骄傲他都懂。看着爱人主动躺在身下，他突然很想哭，那么好的李赫宰，终于是自己一个人的了。

看着李东海红了眼眶，李赫宰感觉心脏猛地一收缩，以为他还在埋怨自己，失措地撑起身来把他揽进怀里，细细吻着他泪雾氤氲的眸，安抚着，低声道着歉。

[你来]李东海说。  
李赫宰一愣，随即反应过来，他的宝贝这是也在心疼他呢。

他直起身，一手扶着李东海光滑的背脊，修长的两指沾了腻滑的凝脂，揉捏着抹到那人挥着汗珠的锁骨上，在暖黄的射灯下泛着情色的温度。

指节在内里温柔地鞭挞着，引起爱人细碎的哼吟，如烤棉花糖般炙热又甜腻地淌进李赫宰的耳内，转换成更磅礴的热度由下腹窜向蓄势待发的胯间，于是他额角细密的汗又因为隐忍溢了几分。

[还好吗]李赫宰吮吸着李东海透着绯色的耳垂，含糊不清地哑声询问。

自耳畔传来的痒息令李东海缩了缩，无意识地启唇掠夺更多的氧气，借此放松着，等待着不适过去。当内里逐渐克出挠心的空虚号角，李东海揉着李赫宰毛茸蓬松的发丝，让他从自己脖颈里探出头来，凑上前去蹭着他的鼻尖，一下一下地舔舐描摹那人布丁般柔软的唇，笑着问他想不想要，俏皮又狡黠。

[想]李赫宰在亲吻中回应，是而又补充道：[因为爱你。]

李东海便在这情话里扶着李赫宰的肩，带着一点害怕和期待，抬腰缓缓帮助那物逼进内里。初次的疼痛无法避免，李东海咬着唇脸色瞬间就苍白了一些，只是容纳了半截，便颤抖着停下平复不适。

李赫宰心疼得不行，他亲吻着李东海白皙泛红的胸膛，撩拨着分散他的注意力，又在看见那人轻锁着的眉时终是不忍心了。

[要不我们别做了吧，你太紧了怕你疼。]李赫宰边说边试图让自己退出来。

[那就把我操开。]李东海按住他的手，说这话的时候眼尾都泛着撩人的媚。

李赫宰被这话烧得脑子一片狼藉，他开始轻轻动着胯，温柔地碾磨高热柔软的内里，同时在李东海下腹画着圈爱抚，食指划去那人前端溢出的水光，勾了唇挑衅般把指尖抵在自己唇边，舌尖暧昧地扫了一圈。

情热在这些动作里被点燃，李东海被那动作羞得脸颊发烫，接着又不甘示弱一样狠了狠放低了身子，在两声闷哼中把自己贯穿到底。

李东海被这胀疼逼出了星点泪花，软了身子跌进李赫宰怀里，奶声撒娇地哼哼，讨要爱人的安抚。

李赫宰正被突如其来的满足感冲散了思想，回过神来时差点就要控制不住本能的顶弄。他亲昵地吻着李东海的发顶，手悄悄地从那人性感的肩胛骨自线条流畅的背肌滑下尾椎，惹来怀里的人一阵震栗。

[宝贝我想要。]李赫宰的话语里仿佛带着魔力，诱着李东海奋不顾身地陷进去。

这个昵称让李东海的心仿佛被蜜填满，像醇柔丝滑的奶油一样美好。

[想要就自己动。]李东海笑着说。

李赫宰也笑着应声而动。

李东海一手抚着李赫宰的后颈，一手自腰侧撑在李赫宰紧实的腿上，跟着缓慢又深情的震颤，后仰着牵出一条美得无可救药的颈线，引得李赫宰埋进他的颈窝，寻以更令他痴迷的味道。

湿漉的发丝缠在颈间，李东海难耐这丝痒意，伸手把人从自己身上轻拨起来，又在下一刻爱惨了对方抬眸时温柔的神色，于是勾着笑俯上前，舐取对方唇间酸甜的酒气。

唇舌的追逐，交缠，从容优雅又急迫，争分夺秒般涌着狂妄的思念。李东海想关闭视觉专心沉溺在两个人融合的气息里，却又不时懒懒地掀起眼帘，他喜欢看李赫宰为他情动时的模样，微颤的睫毛，浮了汗珠的前额，被情欲染上酡红的耳尖，都让他为之倾倒。

落地窗外繁华的都市在这个凌晨的点数里基本归于平静，屋内滚烫的温度下的肉糜撞击声显得格外清晰。

李东海在渐渐加快和狠的撞击里失了神，湿漉漉的眼睛不知道该望向哪里，便执拗地与李赫宰对视着，毫不避讳地沉吟赞美着爱人，让双方都彻底沉醉在这场缠绵的情事里，填补着这些年对方心房的空白。

当李赫宰终于在湿软的深处交出凝脂，李东海在不久后缓过神，才发现自己不知什么时候早已卸了盔甲，下腹已然一片泥泞。

强烈的快感让两人都满足地拥着对方，自然地唇齿相接，品尝着顶峰之后残留的余韵。

[我还要。]李赫宰咂咂嘴，笑得灿烂。

李东海歪歪头从李赫宰身上下来，赤着踱步至落地窗前，背对着李赫宰塌下了腰，转头对上爱人火辣的视线，笑得皎洁。

[过来操我。]李东海眨眨眼，看着李赫宰向他走来，仿佛得到了整个天下。

月色洒着银辉，淌在两副绞缠的躯体上，他们终于不需要隐晦，而大胆放肆地交换爱意。

E&D


End file.
